School Of Warriors
by Shelke of Transparency
Summary: Keke is mistaken and she ends up as Karin's protecter for the journey when it's Keke who is the one that has to protect her warriors and help them defeat there enemeys even if they have to fight there own friend -character death- first fic don't hurt me
1. The dark warrior

**Keke:INinjaTaco where are you **

**Keke:Well INinjataco is probably is trying to work on her next chapter and fixing her first one too oh I forgot I'm Keke Takima nice to meet yall**

**Keke:Disclaimer time INinjaTaco doesn't own Naruto she wishs but she owns me so she's happy teehee by the way this her first story give her some advice on it she doesn't get offened easly so review**

* * *

_Ages of the warriors_

_Sakura Haruno- 16_

_Hinata Hyuga- 16_

_Neji Hyuga- 17_

_Tenten- 17_

_Karin- 16_

_Keke Takima- 15_

_Sasuke Uchiha- 15_

_Suigetsu- 16_

_Temari- 16_

_Shikamaru Nara- 16_

_Naruto Uzuamki- 15_

* * *

A girl with ice blue hair and a blue sleeveless top that has a diamond shape hole in the middle of chest on her shirt with a blue short skirt that looks tight but isn't and her black boots that

go up to her knees with laces then her black whip that makes cracking noise as if ice is breaking and she also has black fingerless gloves on. she was panting after clashing yet again

against this girl in a red kimono and a red fan with flames at the top and she has red eyes that look as red as blood and her hair long and red like her eyes. Was also panting and she says

to the blue hair girl "So are you giving up Keke you know you can't win". Then the blue hair that goes by Keke says "Not even Karin only in your dreams I'll defect you." The red that goes

by Karin smirks at Keke and charges at her with flames in her right hand and a fan in the left hand. Keke does the same but her whip turns into pure ice and aims to hit Karin in the face

with it but when they about to hit eachother a dark ball absorbs them. Then a guy with black hair that spikes up in the back while his bangs shapes his face prefactly and he has tattoos

that swirl around his body and red like Karin hair and he was shirtless duh and he wore black pants that were tight but not to tight like skinny jeans. Also he has black sandals that have to

stapes on them one a couple inches above his toes and the second one above the bump on your foot. He stabs his katana into the ground and leans on it saying "what the hell are you

trying to do destroy the city" Keke was first to response to him saying "Do we look that strong to destroy the whole damn city" Karin was speechless cause she was thinking to herself

'That dude is freaking hot like sasuke' Karin snap out of it when Keke started to shout out her name "KARIN ARE YOU THERE". The dude leaning told Keke "Shut the hell" Keke got piss off

and she turn herself into ice and she breaks all the ice and it breaks the dark ball she was in. Then she freezes the other ball that Karin was sitting in and Keke makes it shatter into

pieces and Karin lands on her butt causing a bruise she says to Karin "Come on Karin I have school work that I have to do". Keke then changes into her normal form her tight skirt

changes into a black and red school skirt that was just above her knees and her boots change into her black school shoes and she has long black knee socks and her shirt changes into

her khaki shirt with a green tie and a mini spade charm on it and her blue eyes change to green eyes and her blue hair changes to black that reach to her middle back. Then Karin red hair

changes to one side untamed and the other perfectly straight and glasses appear on er face and wears the same uniform as Keke except she has a green tie with a pin taria on it. and

they head off their own homes to get school work done while the guy walks away with a smirk on his face saying "Keke what a girl you are tsk what am I'm thinking I have to find out

which one is the most powerful Karin probaly is fire destroy ice hmmmm"...

_(Keke house POV)_

"Grrrrrrr I'm going to kill that dude" I said to myself " I shouldn't worry so much I have to worry about school omg I forgot about Sakura-Chans birthday" I run to my house and take off my

shoes and run up the stairs and close the door to her room and she pulls out her cell phone and Sakura answers "gomen Sakura-chan HAPPY BIRTHDAY I'll bring your gift tomorrow"

Sakura-Chan says to me "It's ok I know you were battle Karin that little nevermind so who win" "Nobody Sakura-Chan that dude came back but Karin was probably thinking he was hot" "Oh

someone must be mad that someone can't get a boyfriend." "No that's not true I just don't one by the way we should have a party for your sixteen birthday hmmmmmm we need to get

you hook up with Suigetsu" Hell no" A beeping sound replaces the talking "awww" she hung up on me Sakura-chan is mean". I get up and go to my desk and I put my phone on the desk

and think to myself .'if I start to do all

my homework than I can be ahead in work so I can plan things like I'll follow it but whatever as long as I get it done I'll be fine Sasuke uchiha the hottest at my school he's ok I don't even

know him why can't people give him some space geez' I sigh 'I finally got my homework done good thing high school is the cool place for me'. I walk over to my closet and pull out my pjs

and change into them and i put my clothes in the basket and I walk over to my bed and I tuck myself in and i fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**INinjaTaco: Um hi It's me can you review tell what I need to do better**

**Keke:I'm awesome **

**INinjaTaco: adios and Read and Review **


	2. Fire Hits Ice and Ice Hits Back

**Keke: We're back**

**INinjaTaco: Yes we are**

**Keke: so now what**

**INinjaTaco: I do not not own Naruto I would add Keke to the show but nope but I do own her -Smirks-**

**Keke:Byw**

* * *

_(Keke POV)_

I wake up and I stretch out my legs and arms and yawn I look at my clock and it says 4:59am and then the clock hand moved and Baby by Justin Bieber starts to play and I press the

button to stop it. I walk out into the hallway and walk to my right and go to the bathroom I knocked twice on the door and I open it no one was in there I grab my towel and I lock the

bathroom door and I take off all my clothes and I step into the shower. Then turn on the hot water and I let myself soak in the hot for a min or two. So I get the soap and I wash my body

and I put the soap down and I yet again let myself soak in the hot to wash off all the soap and I turn off the water and i get out and grab my towel since it was freezing and I grab my

toothbrush and turn on the water. I put my toothbrush into the water and put it and I get the toothpaste and I squish some toothpaste out and I yet again put in the water and brush my

teeth for 2 mins. I put my hands into water like a cup and I get 2 hand fulls of water and pour it into my mouth and wash around my mouth. Then I spit it out and I get some mouth wash

and do the same. I unlock the bathroom door to see my little sister kin and she says to me "About fucking time you come out of the bathroom geez" Kin pull me by the arm and pull out of

the bathroom and closes the door behind me. I walk to my room and go to my closet and pull out my uniform and I go to my and grab my under clothes and put those on and my uniform

red and black skirt black knee socks khaki long sleeve shirt with buttons and her green tie with a mini spade charm clip on my tie I grab my homework and put into my school bag. I grab

my bag and walk down stairs and sit down and eat the breakfast and I say "Good morning mom" my mom turns around and smiles at me and my sister walks downstairs with her uniform

on. Which is a blue skirt a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it and her black knee socks. Kin takes her sit by me and says to our mom "Good morning mom" my mom says "Good

morning girls" we finish our food and we put our dish into the sink and clean them ourselves and we grab our bags checking if it's the right one and we put on our shoes and we go to our

different schools. I walk to my school and I see Sakura-chan with same clothes but with a red tie with a mini heart charm. I say to her "Hi Sakura-Chan how are you today" Sakura-Chan

says "I'm good how are you" "I'm fine thank you very much" "You know Keke-Chan I might give Suigetsu a chance for once" "Yay Sakura-Chan you finally see it my way" Sakura-Chan rolls

her eyes at me and says "Wow so Keke-Chan what are going to do what if your mom finds out about the fight between you and Karin" "I doubt she will as long as I get good grades and stay out of trouble I'm fine" I shrug.

"Keke 12:00 Uchiha Sasuke getting bug by Karin" I look at Kairn then Sasuke and we lock into eachothers eyes and I felt like melting then I think 'What wrong with me, me like Sasuke no way he has

Karin with him he doesn't need tsk' I shake my head and keep on walking to school and Sakura knew I didn't want to talk about it so we keep quiet until we got to school.

_(Sasuke Pov)_

I look into her eyes and see her green eyes dance around when she was staring at me and she shakes her head Sasuke smirks and thinks 'Looks like I'm lucky I find the top warrior and her

protector but I'm going to kill karin first so her protector can come running and get herself killed'. I push back my hair if there's anything sticking out and I start to walk to school with Karin on my

arm we make to school just when the bell rings Karin kisses my cheek and says "See ya later dear" I twitch and I say quietly "That red headed bitch she's lucky I couldn't kill her because all these people are

around us". so I head over to my class where Karin protector is and I start to run to class so no one sits nexts to her before i get there I finally get to the door and I quietly sit next to her while

she's talking to her friends. Then the bell ring and everyone sits down and get out their homework even me and protector once we got it out I ask "So whats your name?" she turns around and she

says to me "My name is Takima Keke, Keke yours" "The name is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke it's nice to meet a girl who isn't a fan girl" Keke smiles and says "It's nice to meet you too Sasuke". We started to

talk about random stuff while writing stuff from the book I think 'Wow I didn't think we could so much she makes me feel so happy it makes me reget for planning on killing her but I have no choose I'm

sorry Keke no I'm not sorry if I want to be free I have to kill them no matter what then we go I'm all better'. I smirk at her trying to make her blush she takes one glance and looks away I roll my

eyes and keep going with school. Then lunch came around finally and I walk in the lunch area and girls were staring at me but I keep going and I got my food and sit at my table then my friend

Naruto pops up and says to me "Oi teme how are you" I say to him "I'm fine dobe how bout you" "Teme I saw this girl with bluish blackish hair with White eyes she looks so cute what bout you

and Karin or Keke". I punch the dobe and I walk away Karin runs up to me and holds my hand and pulls me to the table were Keke sits. Karin taps her shoulder she and her friends turns around

everbody turned around to us Keke gets up and puts her right hand on her hip. She says to Karin "What do want Karin" Karin says "Just wanted to do this" Karin slaps her and cause her to fall to

the ground I smelled fire and skin I look down to see Keke burn mark. "Lets get one thing straight Keke Sasuke is mine not yours my friends told me that you were flirting with him" Keke gets up

and she turns her hands in to fist and she grabs Karin's hand and Karin's hand becomes frost like as soon as Keke lets go of hand and Keke grabbed her stuff and left so did her friends too. I put

my hand over Karin's and I melt all the frost off her hand and she put her arms around my neck and she says "Thank you Sasuke" she try to kiss me but didn't thank God. Then a ice ball hits Karin

in the face cause a busted lip a cut on her cheek. Everyone stares and say "OMG" I run to Karin and I take her to the nurse's office and I take my leave off to my next class.

**

* * *

**

**Keke:whatcha think**

**INinjaTaco:yea well Read and Review till next time**

**INinjaTaco and Keke: BYEEEEEE **


	3. Things Going Wrong

**Keke:Heres our new chapter guys**

**Ninjataco:I don't own Naruto ok -sulk-**

**Keke: ok read and reveiw or I give you nightmares**

* * *

_( Keke's POV)_

I walk to my next class smiling like a little kid I walk into class and sit by Sasuke but not to close. Sasuke asked "Did you hit my girlfriend in the face" "Yes I did" "Tsk I thought you where

better then that". "Well I guess I'm not" I shrug and I pull out my notebook and my pencil from backpack and place it on my table Sasuke did the same I was glad I wasn't talking to him. I

think to myself "He doesn't need to know crap he won't understand anything about the rivalry that me and Karin have'. I sigh as I write all the notes down and my homework I pull out my

folder and put my stuff it and put it back into my backpack. The bell finally rang and I left the class to talk to Sakura and Hinata I walk to gym class with them we go into the lockers and

change

(Gym Class)

Our teacher Gai-Sensei says "Let our youth spring in to action so run 10 laps around the school" we all groan but I just put my hair in a ponytail and started running with Sakura and

Hinata-Chan I ask "Whats up" Hinata says "Nothing much you". "Normal and you Sakura-Chan" "I asked Suigetsu out and he said yes" me and Hinata-Chan say "See he would say yes to

Sakura-Chan" she rolls her eyes after finish jogging we sit on the bench talking. Sakura-Chan ask "Hey Hinata-Chan I see Naruto-Kun" "W-what w-where" I smack Sakura playfully on the

arm and say "Don't be so mean to her" "Sorry Hinata-chan" "I-It's ok Sakura-Chan". Karin walks up with Ino and Ami, Karin says to us "Keke I can't believe you hit me in the face you bitch"

"Whatever Karin I have no time for you and your bitchy self ok". Sakura jumps in and says "Keep your keep your distance Karin or I will got that Kar" Ino says to Sakura "You won't do

anything billboard brow" "Last time I check you act like a Ino-pig". "Ino Sakura this isn't our fight ok" Ami says "Shut the hell up you goodie-two shoes" I say to Ino,Karin and Ami "Go

away this isn't the time or the place for fighting" they leave finally. Me and Sakura hug Hinata while she on the verge of crying we say to her "It's ok Hinata don't listen to her you

awesome the way you are" she says "Thanks guys come on we have to co to class". We go to lockers and change back to our uniform we grab our stuff and go to our different classes.

(English class)

I go to my last class of the day which was English I think 'Joy Anko-Sensei crap I have to see Sasuke again' I walk into my English class and sit in the middle row I sigh but sucked it. I pull

out my homework my english book and my

journal and my pencil Sasuke sat next to me I scream in my head I say to him "Why do you like to sit next to me" "Cause you don't flirt with me you just act like a friend". "Yea but you went

all cold on me 5th period" "Sorry I was just shock" "You'll shock how much we becker in gym" "I heard bout that". I roll my eyes and I did everything I was suppose to do the bell rang and

i grab all my stuff.

(Home)

I go outside and go on the sidewalk and walk all the way to my sister school it takes about ten minutes to get there. When I past the park a black car comes up beside me and I keep

walking but the person said "Keke wait". I stop thinking it was someone she knows I ask "Who are you and how do you know my name" Sasuke gets out the car he asked "Do you need

a ride home" "No I'm going to pick up my sister and I have to hurry up" I ran all the way down to my sister Kin's school. Kin comes up to and smiles and says "Your right on time sis"

"Thank god" we start walking back home we saw the police there and our mom sitting on the grass with a blanket around her we walk over to her and asked "Mom are you ok" "Yes girls

I am" Kin asked "What happen". "A fight broke out and they broke the window one of them cut me as he saw me I fought back but the cops came before I could really hurt them" I say

"Be more careful mom" "Ok dears" we hug her and the cops came over and said "We clean up the glass and clean the blood and cheak the house for people everything is clear now". We

thank him and we go into the house my mom sends Kin upstairs she says to me "Is it true you fight with Karin sometimes at night in your warrior form" I sigh and I say "Yes" she ask me

"Please make sure she doesn't die". "Uh ok" "You are the leader of your friends they are your protectors but Karin is your main one but Chess mix you two up" "Great more things to

worry about" "Don't worry Keke you can do this ok" "Hai".

* * *

**Keke:did you like I think they liked**

**Ninjataco:Sure **

**Keke: make her happy please by reveiwing and reading or just reading**


End file.
